


I Will Try To Fix You

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to her, so lost and broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Try To Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out in a bit of a spur
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

 

Blue eyes look upon the wild black stallion running around in the pen. He watches as the powerful muscles of the beast ripples with each stride. But Steve also notices the horse’s eyes, eyes that tell a story that reminds Steve so much of himself.

“You know, they say that horses can sense what a person’s feeling.” He turns around and spots the ranch owner walking towards him. Red hair flying around with each step that her boots touches the ground. “Even wild horses too,” she leans against the wood as she watches the horse trot around. “It’s funny.”

“What’s funny?”

She looks at him and smiles. “How that horse seems to listens to you than some of my best handlers. That stallion is a horse we’ve been meaning trying to catch.” Natasha points at some of the scars the horse has. “Poor thing been running away from other ranch owners.”

“Why?”

The red head has a sad smile on her face now. “Some of these other ranchers, they use terrible ways to break a horse in.”

Steve notices some whip marks on the beautiful creature.

“You know,” he feels her hand on his. Beautiful green eyes sparkle in amusement at him, “you’ve got a lot in common with him. More than you think you know.”

Once she leaves, Steve turns his attention back to the wild stallion and notices how it stares straight at him. His eyes bearing deep into Steve’s soul, the blond stiffens a bit as he feels the connection with the horse.

_They’ve both got battle scars_

Steve watches as the black horse slowly walks up to him. Carefully, he puts his hand out and his breath hitches as the horse pushes its head against Steve’s hand. Smiling he strokes the horse’s face, his other hand reaching over towards its beautiful mane and brushing it.

“You and me buddy, we’ve both been through hell.” He chuckles as the horse snorts in agreement. “But no matter how many times they’ve tried to knock us down, we keep coming back up.” The horse whines and nods in agreement, relaxing as he begins to trust the ex-army soldier.

Natasha watches from afar at the interaction between the two. Another small smile graces her lips as she watches the blond talk to the horse. She remembers how he should up to her ranch one rainy day, a man who looked so lost and needed guidance to help him.

=====

_She woke up to the sound of her dog barking as the weather outside was getting worse and worse. The cabinet doors occasionally banging and the rain pounding against the windows. She didn’t know who in their right mind was crazy enough to be out in this crazy weather. Natasha grabs the dog’s collar and opens the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of a tall blond man, his hair wet from the rain and his clothes completely soaked. But what she noticed were his eyes, so lost and confused, instinctively Natasha called him in._

_“Get inside before the weather gets even worse.”_

_With a nod he quickly enters the house and Natasha closes the door._

_She points at the seat in the kitchen. “Sit down there and let me get you a towel to dry off.”_

_He nods again and puts down a duffel bag besides the seat he sits in. Natasha watches carefully as her dog sniffs at the stranger and licks the man’s hand. The blond carefully strokes the dog’s fur earning a happy bark from it. A few minutes later, Natasha comes back downstairs with some towels and clothes from one of her ranch helpers._

_“Here,” she sets the clothes on the table in front of him. “These should fit you, one of my ranch hands is almost about your size.”_

_The blond nods and walks towards the bathroom that Natasha helps him find. A couple hours pass as she waits in the kitchen, a hot cup of tea and a nice bowl of soup ready for the blond man. Her eyes looks up as he comes down, the red plaid shirt is a bit loose on him but the first two buttons are undone and can’t help blush at the sight of his muscular chest. She also notices that he has to tie the string of the sweat pants._

_The blond sits down as Natasha pushes the soup and drink to him._

_“Thank you.” He softly whispers and slowly eats the soup._

_“So what’s a guy like you doing all the way out here in this nasty weather?”_

_She notices how he freezes up at the question, his hair blocking his eyes as he looks down at the hot meal._

_“I felt lost, I found myself walking but I didn’t know where I was going.”_

_Natasha senses that something must have happened to him. Carefully she placed a warm hand on his own. “Well you can stay here as long as you want. Just until you get back up your feet.”_

_His heart skips a beat at the warm smile she gives to him. “Steve,” she tilts her head. “My name is Steve Rogers.”_

_Her smiles widens. “Nice to meet you Steve, my name’s Natasha Romanoff.”_

=====

Now, now Steve smiled a lot more and didn’t act as shy as he was. Natasha began to notice how happy he was and how much he changed. Still there was the heaviness in her heart, that she knew one day Steve would end up leaving.


End file.
